Chopper looks at Full Moon
by tmb1112
Summary: During a normal party for the Straw Hats after their adventures in Water 7, something happens that throws the crew into a panic. What happens when Chopper looks at the full moon? Read to find out! uhh warning- death


Chopper in the Full Moon

***In this version Chopper beat Kumadori using only two rumble balls. Also his backstory changed a little bit but don't bug.**

The Straw Hat crew was landing on an island in the Grand Line. Water 7 had faded away behind them and they were ready to get moving on to their next adventure. Luffy and Zoro were standing near the front of the ship ready to get off and talking about their new bounties. The swordsman spoke extra loud about his so that the chef behind them could hear.

Sanji instantly became depressed and ran over shouting incoherent words at the two of them while holding up his bounty poster. The scribbed out drawing of him made both the captain and swordsman start laughing and the blonde haired man fell to the ground and started punching it in agony. "Why? Why did I not get a picture?!"

"Come on Sanji," Luffy tried cheering him up, "we're going on an adventure!" With that he grabbed the top part of Sunny's lion mane and rocketed himself into the jungle of the island they anchored at. Their new ship stayed there as every member on board left and went down to shore before walking into the forest.

"Ah!" Chopper shouted and jumped behind Usopp's legs which were shaking at the sound of the low growl from the woods. Nami was standing between Zoro and Robin and felt very safe as she walked so she wasn't freaking out like the other two in the Weakling Trio.

"Luffy!" she shouted into the forest but received no response. She tried again and a few others were shouting his name as well.

"Mugiwara!" Franky called, still not fully adapted in the crew and calling the captain by the name of his hat. "Where'd you go?!"

Usopp heard all types of weird noises around him and freaked out even more. Him and Chopper held each other as they followed the group. "Oh no," Usopp grabbed his chest, "I've contracted I-can't-walk-any-further-into-this-spooky-forest disease."

"Me too!" Chopper agreed. Nami started to feel unnerved too when a centipede as big as two people slithered up a tree near them.

"You're mine!" the crew all turned to their left and saw their rubber captain fly out of the trees and straight into the trunk that the giant bug on it. "Zoro!" he called and tossed the squirming bug to the swordsman.

The man with green hair smirked and sliced up the centipede with a few swings of his sword. "Sanji, let's have a barbecue!" Luffy shouted and most of them thought it was a great idea.

The cook went back to the ship and gathered a few more inrgedients and something different for Nami who requested not to eat the centipede. Usopp was also against the idea but he couldn't care less about him.

After the crew had found a clearing in the woods, they started a fire and Sanji began cooking. "Nami-swan!" he shouted and held out a special tray of food for her once he had finished.

Everyone was eating their meals which also tasted good, even looked great despite them knowing what the main ingredient was. "Are, we, going, exploring?" Usopp asked between munches and Luffy seemed excited but also very tired. They all knew he was still in part recovering from his intense battle with Lucci and Robin was the one to speak up.

"I think we should camp out here," she suggested.

At the sound of camping, most of the members except Franky thought back to the wild party they had on Sky Island and everyone cheered at the idea. They drank, partied, and sang all through the night until most of them were ready to bed and just lay down under the stars. It was pretty cloudy out and a few of them stayed near the fire not yet ready for sleep.

"See you guys, I'm going to sleep in my nice bed," Nami waved them off and hiccuped a little as she ran into the woods.

"Aww, Nami!" Usopp pouted with the same tint of red on his cheeks as her, both feeling a little tipsy. "That takes the fun out of it!"

Zoro was already on his back from all the booze and Luffy was unusually the first one asleep, exhausted from his fast-paced partying and past battle with the CP9 agents.

When there were only a few members left, they walked over to the fire and decided to tell ghost stories. Sanji was sitting behind the flamelight looking at Chopper and Usopp. They were both trembling as his voice got darker and darker and then finally two arms popped up on the backs of the two easier to scare crew members.

Robin giggled a little at the great plan Sanji had and when he finally got to the part when the killer was right behind the campers in the woods, "He lifted his arms and tapped them on the shoulders, before CUTTING THEM IN TWO!" He shouted and the other two screamed jumping out of their seats before panting hard and staring at Sanji through the flames.

"Ah! Why'd you scare us so much?" Chopper shouted.

Usopp laughed and pretended like his legs weren't shaking, "I wasn't afraid, I knew the killer wasn't real the whole..." he stopped and him and Chopper both froze as a finger tapped them each on the shoulder. His words were caught in his throat and the long-nosed sniped couldn't breath as the panic set in.

"IT'S THE KILLER!" They both started running in circles and freaking out screaming. Robin giggled even harder and now Sanji was rolling around on the floor laughing hard. Even with all the noise they were making, the other three were out cold and didn't wake up from it.

She revealed to the two of them that it was just her playing a joke and they calmed down although angry that she would play into Sanji's mean story. "I'm sorry," she said with a smile that showed she was still laughing on the inside about what just happened.

"What about you?" Usopp needed a break from all the terrifying stories and the clouds were clearing above them, casting some more light on them as the moon shone down. It was full tonight and gave off a bright light. "Do you have any good stories Chopper?" Almost instantly, the little reindeer looked down and he became a little sad before looking up with a small smile.

"Yeah," he said and Robin, who was the only one not drinking besides the reindeer, saw the hidden hurt in his face, "but unlike Sanji's, mine is a true story."

"That's how everyone starts off their tall tales," the blonde chef laughed and Usopp nodded sagely, having mastered the art of telling tall tales. Robin gave them both small glares and they stopped before looking at Chopper who sat down a log opposite the three of them.

Without waiting for anyone to tell him, he started. "A long time ago, before Doctorine took me in, I spent a year with a man who gave me my name." Now the others really knew it was a true story and felt bad knowing that if it was a scary one, it was probably pretty sad. "He was my father and the best doctor in the world," Chopper said with a proud smile.

"Aww," Usopp said taking another sip of his sake before leaning back, not seeing how this could go wrong and happy for the break in the story.

"But then," and the sniper's hopes died as Chopper's tone became grim, "one night, on a night very much like this one, something happened." He sniffled before sucking it up, he'd already decided to tell them. "You guys know a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"You know there's no such thing," Sanji said but Chopper shook his head.

"It's true," he continued and the others stayed quiet, "my father was killed by this monster." The others' eyes went wide and he kept telling the story, "It destroyed the home we lived in, and crushed all of the trees around Doctor's house."

"Must've been one hell of a monster," Sanji said with a puff of smoke having lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Wh-what did it look like?" Usopp asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I slept through the whole thing."

Now Robin sounded confused, "How did you do that with a huge monster outside destroying everything?" She didn't want to sound harsh, but she was genuinly interested in what could have happened.

"I don't know," Chopper answered with an innocent look, "The last thing I remember was Doctor warning me about the full moon and how I should never ever look at it." The three sitting across the fire from him all dropped their jaws and sat back a little in their seats.

Usopp went too far and fell off of his log that he was sitting on while the other two just started to sweat a little. "This is a joke right?" Sanji whispered, rubbing his head wondering if the alcohol was messing with him.

Chopper just kept talking, "That didn't have anything to do with the monster though..." he finally noticed the look the other two were giving him and then a drunk Usopp lifted his head and stared with a nervous look at the reindeer as well. "What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"Oh, no reason," Sanji said shrugging it off as a coincidence but casting a quick glance up at the sky. The clouds were now completely cleared and he kind of hoped they would come back.

"Hey Chopper," Robin started and even the strong woman sounded a little uneased by the doctor's story. "Can I ask you something?" she didn't want to pry into his memory any further, but Chopper looked happy to answer.

"Sure," he said with a smile and tilted his head to the right, a little confused at why they were acting so weird.

"That night your father was killed, did you happen to look at the moon?" the black haired woman asked.

"Uhh," he started and the others held their breath, "I think I did, right before I fell asleep. Why?" His innocent, childlike expression wasn't enough to keep the others from backing up a little more and sweating more.

Usopp leaned back where he was sitting on the floor and ignored the scary noises of the forest creatures because he was transfixed on Chopper. Sanji whispered in a shaky tone which was weird for him, "I'm starting to get a bad feeling here."

Robin nodded, "You're not the only one."

"This is all getting too weird," Usopp said and the other two nodded while Chopper just stared at them, confused why they were talking in such low tones.

"We could find out for sure and just have him look at the moon," Sanji stated in a low whisper.

"But," Robin countered, "what if he really does," she paused, not wanting to believe it possible, "turn into a monster?"

"I'm sure we could handle it," Sanji said, although he didn't sound too sure. "Although I think we should just stay on the safe side for this one."

"Yeah I'm for not risking it," Usopp said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked them.

"Chopper be very careful _not _to look at the moon!" Usopp told him from across the flames. The other two were about to shout at him for saying something about it at all, but he made it worse, "It's right above you!" and pointed. Sanji kicked the drunken indiot who tumbled across the floor and then stopped to look over at the reindeer.

All three of them took sharp intakes of air as Chopper questioned, "Huh, why?" The reindeer looked up where Usopp was pointing and stared at the moon while the other three tried not to panic.

"Ahh!" Usopp shouted and ran back over to the other two, hiding behind the man who just kicked him in the head. The three of them got closer together as Chopper's shadow flickered in the firelight and they held their breath.

"I don't see what the big deal is," the little reindeer stated and scratched the back of his head, wondering why everyone kept telling him not to look up there.

"Are you okay Chopper?" Robin asked.

"Of course I am," he responded and turned to the with a wide smile.

They all let out the breaths they were holding and smiled, laughing at themselves for believing something so stupid. "Oh man, you really scared me there," Usopp chuckled and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Fwew," Sanji agreed and then grinned, "I knew it was just a coincidence." The others gave him skeptical smiles since he was just as on edge as they were.

Suddenly they all heard Chopper grunt and turned their heads to the other side of the slowly dying fire. That light wasn't very bright anymore, but the moonlight illuminated Chopper's face and they watched his pupils get smaller turning into tiny red dots. His mouth turned into a flat line and he stared ahead as if he couldn't see them anymore.

The three of them dropped their jaws and Chopper's mouth dropped into a frown as he stood up from his seat and stared with a disturbing look in his eyes. "Ahhhh!" Usopp shouted and the other two stood up from their seats and took a step back.

"Chopper," Robin called to him but the reindeer didn't respond. Usopp got on his feet and was taking steps back in fear. All three of them felt a reverberation through the ground and froze where they stood, not taking their eyes off of the small doctor. The vibration felt weird and as it hit again, they heard a noise coming from over near Chopper.

_Bud-dum,_ the loud noise hit again and they all realized what it was. It was Chopper's heart beating so loud that they could hear it and it freaked them out as it hit once more, even louder this time.

Franky was lying near the fire and rubbed his head before sitting up and looking around. He saw Zoro lying next to a tree and Luffy hanging from a branch above him, both asleep. Then he turned over to the fire and blinked twice at what he was seeing. He started to rub his eyes wondering if this was real or a dream.

"I-I suggest we run," Usopp stated and took another step back towards the woods.

"You always want to run," Sanji argued but also took another step back. Franky was standing up and couldn't believe that all three of them were staring at the tiny doctor with such terrified looks on their faces. "Stop this Chopper, it isn't funny," he held onto the small hope that the reindeer really was just getting back at him for the scary story he told a few moments before.

"What's going..." Franky stopped mid-sentence as he saw Chopper's body twitch and his whole form seemed to puff out for a second with another beat of his heart. The robot heard the sound and it happened the same time his chest puffed out, freaking him out to the point of his face turning blue.

The beating stopped and Chopper's eyes went back to normal. Usopp, Robin, Sanji, and Franky all released the breath they were holding but their relief didn't last long. The frown on their nakama's face was still there and it got wider from one of disinterest into pure, unadulterated rage. "Ooh, raa, Grrr, GRRRRR," Chopper got louder and louder as his eyes rolled back and turned completely white.

"EEK!" Usopp lost all sense of himself and finally decided that he had passed out from the sake. He dropped to the floor with a smile, "Oh, it's just a dream."

Sanji and Robin ignored him as they stared at Chopper's body in terror. THe reindeer started to grow, his muscles bulging at first and breaking the straps to the blue medical bag on his back. His growls became more intense even as the woman shouted at him to stop.

In his small form still, he grew a little taller and his canines sharpened, extending down and looking like some sort of carnivore's, not a reindeer's. His brown fur started to get darker and grew out but they realized it wasn't just the fur. The reindeer started growing much faster than before and roared as he did, **GRRRAARRR!**

"Calm down baka!" Sanji shouted up at him. Not one of them had thrown away the idea that they might be dreaming, but they all knew that was a small chance and were panicking.

Usopp seemed to be disturbed by the growl and opened his eyes, expecting to wake up and not see anything wrong. Instead he saw Chopper's mouth extended out and his hooves turning into giant hands. He got larger and larger, starting to tower over them as he roared the whole time. "It's not a dream!" he screamed and scrambled back up to his feet.

"Wow!" Franky shouted.

"W-we need to stop him," Robin said and the others looked at her with hesitation. She got them on her side, "Who knows how much damage he's doing to himself here, we can't let him reach whatever his full form is." While she was saying this though, Chopper grew twice as big as before and was now as tall as the tallest trees around them, and he wasn't stopping yet.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Usopp shouted over to them and the two men near the tree stirred a little.

"Meat," Luffy said in his sleep and then wriggled around and fell off of the branch he was on. He fell right on top of Zoro and both woke up to begin shouting at each other for waking them from their nice dreams.

"HELP!" the four that were already awake shouted.

"Huh?!" Zoro asked and turned his head, wondering what all the ruckus was about. Luffy was still ready to fight over losing the dream of the pool of meat, but the look of shock and fear on Zoro's face made him snap his head towards the others. All he could see was a massive foot however and he looked up to see a giant monster growing fast and then stopping when it was ten times the size of the trees they were camping in.

"Ahhh! Monster!" Luffy shouted and got ready to fight it.

"Wait!" Robin shouted over at the two of them. Zoro was drawing his swords and Luffy had a thumb in his mouth to switch over to Gear Third already.

"That's Chopper!" Usopp shouted at them and the two men stared in shock at the beast in front of them. It was easily over a hundred feet tall and had huge bulking muscles.

The monster beat on his chest with his massive hands and each time they hit, the ground below shook. He lifted up a foot and brought it down on some trees near the clearing and completely flattened them all with the loud noise of the forest breaking.

**ROOOAAAAARRRRRR**

"That's Chopper?!" the two strongest fighters exclaimed and then looked closer. At the very top of the beast, there were two distinguishing features that let them know for sure. The first was the pink hat with the cross on it, and the second was the huge blue nose on his giant mouth. When it opened its mouth and screamed again, they all saw the sharp teeth inside and feared what would happen if they were caught by him.

"What happened to him?" Zoro asked the others.

"He looked at the full moon!" Sanji called back and stepped in front of Robin. The monster lifted up its left foot and started bringing it down on top of the three who were sitting across from Chopper at the fire. "Raahh," Sanji bellowed as he leapt into the air with his leg already on fire.

"Don't hurt him," Luffy called to his chef, "just get him back to normal!"

"I know," Sanji responded and spun around in the air before kicking the bottom of Chopper's descending foot. They were all stunned speechless by the amount of damage the attack did... none. Sanji's foot hit the sole of Chopper's and just stopped on the outside of it, not even affecting the monster. "Wha..." the beast slammed its foot down so fast that no one could register what happened until it was over.

Usopp turned a little to his right where the foot just flew by and indented itself into the ground so far he could only see the giant's ankle. "S-Sanji?" the liar whispered and held out his hand. The beast lifted back up its foot and the sniper went purple in the face, staring at the chef lying motionless in the middle of the humongous footprint.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted. The pirate captain looked up at Chopper and then back down at his other nakama. "I'm sorry Chopper," he pushed his feet down on the ground and pumped his blood fast into Second Gear.

Zoro was still staring speechless at the chef who he knew was a little weaker than himself. The giant beast in front of them defeated him with no effort, in one shot. The green haired swordsman shook off any affects the sake from the party still might be having on him and decided to start off serious right away.

"This can't be happening," Usopp turned the other direction and saw Robin staring up at their friend with terrified eyes. Almost nothing got to this woman, but she was shellshocked by the sight of Chopper here. He saw it before even her and got to his feet, his eyes hardening. Luffy and Zoro had both leapt in the air to try and subdue the monster, while Franky was climbing up his right leg. He was the only one watching where the huge monster that looked more like a gorilla than a person was looking.

_How can this be the human-human fruit?_ Robin wondered in awe before hearing Usopp shout her name from the side. She turned and saw him sprinting towards her.

Robin saw everything go dark as a shadow cast over her body and she froze in fear.

Zoro looked down hearing Usopp scream the archaeologist's name. "Shit," he shouted and then looked over to Luffy who was giving Chopper a Gum Gum Jet Gattling Gun to the stomach with little damage whatsoever. He knew the captain was the fastest when he was in that form and shouted, "Luffy! Robin needs help," he was standing on the beast's massive shoulder and knew it would take too long even if he just freefell from there.

The captain looked down, stopping his attack and saw the monster version of their friend had lifted up his right leg now. Franky was holding on tight so he wasn't shaken off but that wasn't what the rubber man was looking at. He stared right past him and down to the ground where two of his nakama were still standing. Usopp was running right under where Chopper was slamming his foot down and the captain's eyes went wide.

"Usopp?" Robin asked in shock and then turned her head back up to see the huge foot of her other friend coming down. She couldn't move, this was all reminding her too much of Ohara: the destruction everywhere and her friends falling around her. She watched as the foot got closer faster than Luffy would be able to make it down to her, even in his faster form.

Suddenly she felt strong hands grab her and her eyes went wide. "Move," she heard him shout and then he used all his strength to push her and she was thrown a couple yards away. She stared back at the man with the long-nose who had extended his arms and his scared look turned into a smile when he saw that she was just out of range. That smile was etched into her mind as the foot finished coming down and crushed him.

"Usopp!" she shouted and reached forward but the shockwave from the stomp sent her flying into a nearby tree.

"USOPP!" Luffy shouted and the other two fighting the monster looked down in fear, not seeing their friend anymore.

"Damn it!" Franky shouted and pulled back both of his arms, using only his legs to hold on to the beast's right leg. "Full Power; Coup De Vent!" he blasted a huge amount of air into the monster's leg and knocked him off balance.

At the same time, Luffy knew he needed to protect his other nakama and get Chopper back to normal to treat the other two who had already been crushed. He bit down on his thumb and created a massive fist, "Giganto Pistol!" he slammed it into the same leg Franky did and both of them started dropping to the ground.

Now the beast's leg was actually lifted up and he stumbled backwards. Zoro saw his chance and jumped off of Chopper's shoulder so he was right in front of the massive gorilla's face. _Forgive me for this later,_ Zoro lifted all three of his swords, "360 Pound Can..." his words were caught in his throat as Chopper opened his giant mouth and he saw a bright light in the back of his mouth.

Luffy and Franky were both looking up at the swordsman in the air, expecting him to send his extremely powerful flying sword attack, but while Zoro was mid-swing, a huge beam of light shot burst from the monster's throat and surrounded Zoro as it kept shooting out of Chopper's mouth. The three remaining Straw Hats stared up in shock as the blast stretched out from Chopper's mouth all the way into the distance and lit up the entire sky.

Finally the monster closed its mouth and they stared at the empty space in the sky where their nakama was a minute before. **GRRRRRAARRRRR** The monster's voice echoed over the island and he kicked out, knocking over a dozen trees and throwing them up in the air.

The cyborg had had enough of all this. He was completely spent on his Cola reserves, but this was too much for him to take sitting down. "Stron Right!" he ran forward and punched as hard as he could into the back of the beast's ankle.

Robin was still sitting next to the tree she was thrown into and lifted up her hand. She felt a cold liquid on her forehead and touched her hand to it, pulling back down and staring at the red substance on her fingers. She looked ahead and saw Luffy screaming Zoro's name, spinning his head around looking for the swordsman. Meanwhile Franky had started to climb up Chopper's body again in an attempt to do something, anything to stop him.

"ZORO?!" Luffy looked around in fear, his body returning to normal size after using the Third Gear. The beast had only been off balance for a few seconds and never even fell, their attacks doind very little to hurt it.

"I'm not finished with you," Franky muttered as he climbed the giant furry leg. The beast noticed that someone was there and looked down, his huge red eyes meeting with Franky's and making the robot almost lose his grip from the sight of the cold orbs. For some reason, Chopper had no idea what he was doing, and was filled with unadulterated rage that was directed at everything around him.

Chopper reached down and grabbed the robot holding on to him, picking him up with one hand. He growled down at the cyborg as he lifted him all the way to his face. Franky shook away the fear and held up his left arm, firing machine guns at the monster's face.

Dust shot up all over as Franky's bullets hit, and for a second he thought maybe it worked. Quickly all the dust cleared however, and he realized just how futile his attacks were. The monster was angry at the attempt though, and he closed his fist around the cyborg inside.

"No," Luffy whispered as he looked up and heard Franky's screams. "NO!" He pumped his legs again and jumped up in the sky, biting down on his fingers as he did. "Franky!" he shouted as both of his hands turned huge and he threw them behind him. The loud metallic cracks heard from inside the gorilla monster's hand made Luffy and Robin wince, and Luffy didn't even shout out any type of attack, not caring at all about names right now.

Both of his steaming, humongous, red-skinned hands shot forward so fast that Robin couldn't even see what her captain did. They slammed so hard into Chopper's chest that the monster stopped its loud roar to cough and she watched a huge glob of blood spurt from his mouth and his hand opened.

Luffy looked to see if his shipwright was okay, and his eyes became bloodshot as he saw the crumpled up form that was soaked in red, falling out of the sky. The metal plates inside Franky's body seemed to have disformed and blood was falling out of his mouth as the man fell out of the sky. Chopper was heavily damaged by that attack too, and this time he wasn't able to stay on his feet, falling backwards and destroying most of the forest behind him. There was a lone rock cliff in the center of the island, and his head smashed straight through the huge thing and it crumbled all around him.

The captain tried to attack again, but he winced and fell out of his Second Gear. Using both Gears at the same time was too much for his body to take and especially right after his battle with Lucci, he still needed more time for his body to heal. They spent a while in Water 7 after the attack on Eneis Lobby, but it wasn't long enough for his body, no matter how strong he was.

He still had his huge hands though, and he pumped his bone balloon back into his chest before slamming it hard into his right foot and shooting that up in the air. With as much strength as he could muster, he brought it down like an ax down on Chopper's chest.

The monster was already pushing its arms down to get back up, but the second hit on it made it cough up more blood and collapse back to the ground.

Robin stared up at the sky and watched as Luffy shrank down and started falling down towards her. She crossed her arms and ten arms appeared on either side of his body, creating miniature wings that carried him over to her. He was in too much pain, both physically and mentally to care how cool the arms carrying him were and they disappeared when he got close enough for her to catch him.

"Luffy," she whispered, still in shock from everything happening. She put him down and looked around, mainly at the one man who dove to knock her out of the way and saved her life. She stared at the frozen form of Usopp lying on the ground and begged for him to move a muscle, to twitch, to flicker and eyelid, but nothing happened.

"Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, Franky," Luffy said in worry and he sounded close to tears but their mourning was cut short as they felt the ground shake. "No," Luffy mumbled. He knew that if his friends stood any chance at all, it was if the battle ended now and they could get Chopper back to normal to help them. "CHOPPER!" Luffy turned and shouted at the massive gorilla standing in front of them.

Now with blood dripping down its mouth, the beast was truly angry and roared louder than ever before, shaking the entire island with its power. It lifted its head up to the sky and released a huge beam of light, bigger than even Zoro's. His eyes burned a deeper shade of red than before and he started kicking around at all the trees, uprooting them and sending them flying over the water effortlessly.

"Stop!" Luffy screamed, jumping back up in the air and trying just a normal Gum Gum Pistol. Chopper saw him and swatted the captain and his attack away with a fast swipe of his hand. He knocked Luffy so hard into the ground that a crater emerged in the spot.

Robin gasped and started running towards her captain, but didn't see the huge tree that was sent flying by one of Chopper's kicks. It slammed right into her and sent her soaring through the air. Blood splattered from her mouth and she dropped right next to the new crater, a tree sprawled out over her body as she lay there.

The rubber captain was pulling himself out of the hole he was in when he heard a low whimper from next to him. He turned his head slowly and his breath became gargled at the sight of the woman's face next to him. She had blood dripping down her forehead and either side of her face. There was a tree lying across her back and he freaked out, running to it and tossing it off of her with some struggle. "Robin," he lifted up her head and she looked him in the eyes.

"Luffy," she whispered, feeling the blackness coming over her. "Thank you. You were the nakama I was looking for my entire life."

"Stop talking like that! Captain's orders," he shouted at her as if it would stop her from dying. A shadow came over the both of them and Luffy kept staring down at the woman in his arms who thanked him once again before the foot slammed down on top of them.

The gigantic monster that trampled, crushed, and blew away most of the Straw Hats started beating its chest and stomping around the forest again, crushing any trees that still had the nerve to remain standing.

"Please, no more," Luffy whispered. He couldn't be crushed by an attack like that, but the woman in his arms could and he turned away from her before snapping towards Chopper. "I know you don't want to be doing this Chopper!" he shouted and the beast heard him, turning around. "You're in there somewhere, come back!"

Nami was still on the ship and he still had the chance to save her and the monster in front of him. Not everything was lost yet, it wasn't over. With one more push, Luffy pumped his blood and went back into Second Gear. Everything became hazy and he screamed as Chopper turned around and took a step towards him.

The captain moved fast to jump in the air and hold a palm in front of him while bringing his other arm as far as he could back. "JET PISTOL!" He screamed out of habit and the fist he held slammed into Chopper's blue nose. The beast yelled in pain and then roared, opening its mouth as large as it could.

Luffy sent his steaming head flying back to try one last attack to take down the beast. Instead of sending a huge beam out at Luffy like he did with Zoro, the monster charged forwards faster than he'd moved the whole fight, and he chomped down on the body of the man about to use a deadly headbutt.

His teeth sliced right through the rubber man's body and the monster started pounding its chest with his enormous muscular arms and yelled, **RRAAARRRRRR!**

**The next morning.**

"Ohh, what a headache," Nami rubbed her temples and went over to the door of her cabin. "I hate it when I let the booze get the best of me, but when I'm with them it's so easy to let my guard down and drink too much." She chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

There was no food waiting for her and she sighed, remembering that everyone was probably back in the forest still, eating breakfast at the camp. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head and stepping out the door into the fresh air. The sky was blue and the sun was already up at the top of its arc. _Wow, I must've slept late._

Something caught Nami's eye and she looked to the right of their anchored ship, seeing a piece of driftwood float by. She walked down the stairs to the grass deck of the ship and peered over the side before opening her eyes wide in surprise. There were two full-sized trees floating past the ship. As she looked farther out she saw more pieces of bark and branches floating around too.

"That's weird," she turned around to the other side of the ship where the shore was and her eyes went wide. Something was terribly wrong.

From the opposite side of the ship she was standing on, she instantly knew the island in front of her was off. The first thing she saw when the island sprung over the horizon was a huge rock face sticking out of the forest. She started walking to the other side in a trance and her mouth lowered farther and farther as she saw the remains of what used to be a forest in front of her.

There wasn't a single tree standing on the entire island. The rock pillar that was once there was now a large pile of rocky rubble, and it looked like the apocaplyse had come and wreaked havoc on the island. "Luffy, Robin... everyone," she whispered and hopped off the side of the Sunny.

She looked around horrified at the sights around her. The ship was completely empty so she knew whatever happened, the crew was on the island for it. "Zoro? Sanji?" she called out, too scared to shout, but still loud enough for them to respond to her. "Where are you guys?"

The woman felt like she was getting close to the area where her crew had the campfire last night, and she was hoping to find some clues to what happened there. "Guys?" she asked again and took another step forward before feeling the texture of the ground beneath her to change. It sounded like a clank as her foot stepped on something and she looked down before covering her mouth and falling backwards on a tree trunk lying across the man's body.

"Franky?" she whispered, seeing the cyborg with a bloodied chest and eyes rolled back in his head. "F-f-fr..." she couldn't say his name again and just scooted back, terrified at what happened to the rest of the crew.

Nami looked around and got louder, "Everyone! Where are you?!" she got up and started jumping over debris. Large rocks and huge tree parts were in her path, but she landed on a rock and looked around for another friend, hopefully alive this time.

She saw someone, but not like she hoped. Nico Robin's form lay slumbed over a stump of a tree, her body flattened more than possible for someone who was alive. Nami's shock overpowered every other emotion and her eyes just kept scanning the area. She stopped when she saw the blonde head of the chef, stuck between two trees with his body in the middle of a large footprint.

_Footprint?_ she wasn't thinking clearly, but that registered in her mind as something that definitely shouldn't be there. "What could have made..." she stopped speaking as she saw Usopp lying not too far from Sanji, the liar's head buried a foot in the ground as his body was bent backwards above ground.

"Usopp!" she shouted, snapping out of her trance and running over to the man. She grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked hard, ripping him out of the ground. She shook him hard, his face not looking too bad except for the broken nose and dirt covering it. "Come on, get up. You can't die here. What about Kaya? What about the Usopp Pirates? You were going to be a brave warrior of the sea weren't you?" Tears came to her eyes as she checked the teen's pulse and didn't feel anything coming from him.

"No," she whispered and laid him back down. "This can't be happening," she whispered and closed her eyes, turning around and taking a few steps before opening them again and dropping her jaw before turning and hurling on the ground. She didn't have anything to eat that morning, so she dry heaved for a few seconds before yesterday's dinner started coming up with a lot of alcohol mixed in.

It burned her throat, but it wasn't enough to keep her mind off of the bloodied form of her captain. His upper body was sprawled out on top of two trees, blood soaking it and his neck extended long so his head was lying only a few feet away from her despite the tree being a few dozen. "L-lu... Luffy," she whispered, her fear taking over.

_Zoro? Where's Zoro? And Chopper?_ She looked around, but at first she didn't see either of them. Then her eyes stopped on a small brown patch that looked different from the rest. She yelled, "Chopper!" and started running over to the little furry animal whose back was sticking out from a crack in the ground. She ran right into one of the footprints covering the ground and to the center of it where the reindeer was lying.

One look at him and she thought it was all over as well. His right leg was twisted badly, and his mouth was covered in blood. The doctor's eyes were closed and Nami put her head down on his stomach, "No, not you too. How did everyone get wiped out? It doesn't make sense, it can't be happening."

The sobs on his chest made the little reindeer stir and he muttered out, "Na-mi," the woman looked down with stunned eyes and saw that Chopper's eyes were opening.

_I'm not alone. I'm not alone on the Grand Line._ _He's alive!_ Her fear, her terror, her grief, it all vanished in that moment as she pulled the doctor close to her and hugged him with all her might. She never wanted to let go of him, but he strangled out, "You're hurting me."

Nami loosened her grip and Chopper looked up at her in surprise. "Nami? Why do I hurt so bad?" he tried moving, but his chest and stomach screamed out in pain. "Wh-what happened?" he turned his head to the side and his eyes went wide in terror as he saw the remains of the island.

"You don't know?" Nami asked, tears of joy for Chopper being alive mixed in with the ones she was shedding for the entire crew.

He looked around and it reminded him of one other time before. "The full moon," he whispered in shock and pushed himself up to his feet, staggering a little as he did. "The monster. It must have been here!" He looked around and saw one of his friends, his eyes starting to tremble as he ran over to help Sanji.

Nami let him and watched as he bent down and started crying almost instantly. She ran over and grabbed him, pulling him close and hugging him as hard as she could. "It's okay Chopper," everyone around them was dead, but they were pirates. They had to be ready for death at any time. She knew that but never wanted to accept it, always knowing that she'd be able to grieve and let someone else be the strong guiding hand.

However, now it was only her and Chopper. She had no idea where Zoro was, but considering the state everyone but Chopper was in, the odds weren't looking good for him. Nami knew she had to be strong and help the reindeer who was breaking apart in front of her. "Why didn't I save them? How could I have slept through it all again?! The monster of the full moon," he cried into Nami's shoulder and she had no idea what he was talking about. It sounded like something like this had happened to him before, and she only held him tighter.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright." She soothed in a motherly tone. _Our adventure is over, without the others... without Luffy, there's no reason to continue. _She didn't want to travel the world with anyone else, even for her dream. "Gather the others, we shouldn't leave them like this."

For the rest of that afternoon, they got the rest of their crew together at the shore near the Sunny. Chopper and Nami each dug holes, some smaller than others, until there were five holes and six rocks to mark the graves. They lowered each of their closest friends' bodies into the holes and tried to hold in their tears until after it was all done.

Neither of them made it and Nami wound up tying the green bandanna she found in the woods around the last rock. The two of them were already crying by the time it was all finished, but staring at the six markers in front of them, they understood what it meant to go from one day living in pure bliss, to sadness in one shot. They didn't know what happened to their crew, but the happy people they saw last night and had a barbecue with... sang with... danced with... laughed with, they were all gone.

_Don't worry Luffy, everyone,_ Nami thought and tried to toughen up, _I'll navigate our way out of here and get Chopper to safety. We're all that's left of the crew..._ she lost her serious attitude and started breaking down even in her thoughts. _Why'd you all leave us? What happened to you?!_

**A/N Hope you weren't looking for a happy ending there... because there is none ;(. For anyone who read this once and recognized where part of it is from, leave a review below. I want to see if anyone caught where this was from, and what gave me the idea to write this in the first place. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
